Lovely Christmas
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Ela odiava o natal. Em uma caminhada noturna eles se encontram e trocam algumas palavras. Será que ele poderia mudar esse sentimento de ódio para algo mais amável? HaoxAnna especial de natal in Oneshot


**Algumas coisas importantes sobre a fic:**

Essa fic é um especial de natal que eu resolvi fazer em cima da hora (como todo bom brasileiro) é algo até divertido, um HaoxAnna oneshot.

_Itálico entre aspas, são os pensamentos da personagem._

- travessão são as falas.

**Nota: **Shaman King não me pertence, mas sim ao seu glorioso criador, Hiroyuki Takei. Eu sou apenas uma mera fã que adora brincar com seus personagens /mal.

**_Lovely Christmas_**

O relógio já apontava dez horas da noite quando ela pensou em sair de casa. Tinha total ciência de que ninguém ali sentiria sua falta e nem se importava se isso acontecesse. Aquele era só mais um dia em que eles haviam arrumado um motivo para comemorar. Ela, definitivamente, odiava festas. Com o natal não era diferente. Viu todos chegarem e viu a animação de Yoh com a possibilidade de comemorar aquela festa com os amigos. Todos estavam ali. Até mesmo Ren, que era tão anti-social, havia aparecido para a festa. Antes de sair, deu uma última olhada na direção de onde Yoh e seus amigos estavam. Todos pareciam se divertir bastante e ouviu Horokeu dizer que tudo iria correr muito bem até que aquela bruxa viesse os incomodar.

"_Acontece que esta noite, a bruxa não virá."_ – Anna pensou, olhando na direção do shaman ainu, mas não fez nada. Apenas abriu a porta da pensão discretamente e saiu em completo silêncio de lá.

Havia saído para caminhar de noite. Poucas pessoas – quase nenhuma – saíam para caminhar naquele horário em pleno natal. A grande maioria ficava em casa, comemorando com sua família aquela tradição sem sentido, na opinião de Anna. Via as luzes de natal acompanharem um ritmo de acender e apagar que seria divertido, se não fosse tão...colorido. Estava bastante frio e já nevava bastante. Anna arrependeu-se profundamente de não ter ido até o próprio quarto pegar um casaco.

"_Que espécie de louco sai num frio desses sem um casaco? Em pleno dia de neve? Congratulações, Anna."_ – Anna pensou e deixou o ar escapar pela boca num suspiro de desânimo. Olhou aquela fumacinha sair de sua boca e estreitou os olhos.

- O que você faz sozinha na rua tão tarde, Anna? – Ela ouviu uma voz dizer logo atrás de si. Desejou estar errada sobre seu dono e, por isso, não se virou. – Não está comemorando o natal com o Yoh e a sua turma de amiguinhos idiotas? – O dono da voz foi se aproximando em passadas largas e parou logo atrás dela. A sombra esticada que havia se formado, era uma sombra que Anna conhecia muito bem.

- Eu odeio o natal. – Ela respondeu de seu modo tipicamente frio. – E o que você faz aqui que não está comemorando o natal com os seus servos idiotas? – Ela perguntou com um tom de sarcasmo e virou-se para Hao, tendo os braços cruzados na frente do corpo. Era lógico que estava com frio.

- Acontece que...meus servos idiotas quiseram organizar uma festa da qual eu não quis participar. – Hao disse com calma e sorriu daquele jeitinho sarcástico.

- Tanto faz. – Ela respondeu e encolheu-se um pouco mais quando sentiu o vento soprar com certa violência. Fazia muito frio e, estar com um vestidinho preto curtinho como o que Anna usava no dia-a-dia, era quase a mesma coisa que estar sem roupas.

- Está com frio, Anna? – Hao perguntou, olhando para a garota e rodeou-a, olhando Anna de cima abaixo. Claro que perguntava só para provoca-la.

- Não, Hao. Eu estou apenas me alongando. – Ela respondeu com ironia, lançando um olhar cortante para o shaman. – Tanto faz também. – Ela virou-se para sair dali.

- Não gostaria de vir até minha casa? – Ele perguntou quando ela já havia começado a caminhar.

- Você está brincando, não é? – Anna virou-se para Hao, ainda encolhida. – Me dê um bom motivo para ir com você.

- Está uma noite muito fria. Mesmo uma garota forte como você, pode acabar pegando uma hipotermia neste tempo. Você não quer comemorar o natal, na minha casa não vai ter nada disso. Além disso, lá tem uma lareira muito aconchegante. – Ele sorriu. – Mais de um bom motivo para vir comigo.

Anna arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, olhando para Hao durante um tempo. Considerar aquela proposta estaria fora de cogitação se o tempo não estivesse tão frio e se ela não estivesse tão longe assim da pensão. Ela bufou por não ter muitas opções. Voltar para a pensão também não seria divertido. Não queria aquele monte de gente falando e brincando de brincadeiras tão idiotas. Revirou os olhos.

- Mas só por pouco tempo. – Ela respondeu. – Até a tempestade tornar-se mais fraca. Depois disso, eu vou embora, entendeu? – Anna encarou Hao com seriedade. Ele sorriu.

- Tudo bem! Como você desejar, Anna. – Ele respondeu, mantendo o sorrisinho. – Vamos então!

E foram. Os dois caminharam lado a lado. Anna, de braços cruzados e cabeça baixa. Hao, com suas passadas largas e pesadas que sempre deixavam marcas na neve. Chegaram até uma enorme casa, onde Hao entrou. Abriu o pequeno portão e deu passagem para uma Anna não muito confiante.

- Esta casa é mesmo sua? – Ela perguntou com ar de quem não acreditava muito, mas foi caminhando para dentro com ele.

- Por que não seria? – Ele perguntou de maneira calma. – Eu só não a uso muito, mas é minha casa desde que os proprietários se mudaram. – Ele abriu um sorrisinho cínico e abriu a porta da casa delicadamente, acendendo uma das luzes e revelando uma enorme sala.

"_Para o inferno, presumo."_ – Anna pensou, antes de entrar com Hao na casa. Felizmente, para ela, Hao não podia ler sua mente como fazia com os outros.

- Me acompanhe, por favor. – Hao conduziu Anna até uma outra sala que havia naquela casa.

Aquilo se assemelhava à uma espécie de mansão. Passaram por mais três cômodos até chegarem a uma sala maior, com um extenso tapete e uma lareira no centro. Havia ali, um belo pinheiro sem nenhum sinal de decoração. Anna observou alguns detalhes, como os quadros deixados ou fotos, nada de mais.

- Eu vou até a cozinha preparar chocolate quente. Eu não demoro. – Hao girou nos calcanhares, virando-se para sair dali, mas parou e virou-se naquela direção novamente. – Ah, claro. – Ele estalou os dedos e a lareira acendeu, como num passe de mágica. – Eu não demoro, Anna. – Ele sorriu e desapareceu pela porta que haviam entrado.

Anna suspirou pesadamente e aproximou-se do fogo,estendendo as mãos na direção daquela chama tão aconchegante. Sentou-se ali no tapete e ficou observando como as chamas crepitavam. Ficava pensando naquele estranho encontro com Hao. Por que o havia acompanhado? Aquilo não fazia...nenhum sentido para si. Hao Asakura era uma pessoa misteriosa para si. Não podia ler a mente dele, ambos eram estranhos ao olhos um do outro. Mas ele lhe causava uma sensação estranha...olhar para as chamas fazia Anna lembrar-se dele. Balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"_É a semelhança com o Yoh. Só isso."_ – Anna pensou. Queria convencer-se disso, mas sabia que não era verdade. No fundo, ela sabia. Havia algo mais...algo que não sabia explicar.

- Apreciando o crepitar das chamas, Anna? – A voz de Hao ecoou por todo o lugar e Anna assustou-se ao ouvi-la, talvez, por estar tão perdida nos próprios pensamentos. – Ah, desculpe. Eu te atrapalhei? – Hao aproximou-se dela devagar, segurando uma bandeja com duas xícaras de porcelana das quais uma pequena fumaça saía.

- Não. – Ela respondeu com calma e virou-se na direção dele. Estava sentada no chão e ele sentou-se ao seu lado.

- É que me pareceu assustada quando eu te chamei lá da porta. – Ele comentou com um sorrisinho e deixou a bandeja no chão. Pegou uma das xícaras e viu Anna observar. – Pode tomar, não está envenenado. – Ele brincou e ela lançou um olhar cortante para ele.

- Não estava assustada. Apenas pensando. – Ela comentou e pegou a outra xícara, olhando para o líquido contido nela. Ao menos cheirava bem.

- Quer que eu beba pra te provar que não coloquei veneno? – Hao perguntou para ela, cansado de toda aquela enrolação para beber um simples chocolate quente.

- Não é necessário. – Ela olhou para ele de maneira fria e o shaman apenas encolheu os ombros. Seus olhares não pareciam afetar Hao. Deu um longo suspiro que fez a fumaça tomar uma forma estranha e bebeu um gole do chocolate. Não podia negar que era muito bom.

- E então? – Hao perguntou com um sorrisinho e bebeu um gole do chocolate calmamente. – Já estou pronto para casar?

-Está melhor do que o Yoh, mas nem tanto. – Ela comentou com rispidez e bebeu mais um gole do chocolate. Claro que Anna não daria o braço a torcer, Hao sabia bem disso.

- Vou levar como elogio. – Ele riu. – Por que odeia tanto o natal, Anna? – Hao perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Eu odeio todo o tipo de festa. – Ela respondeu categoricamente. – Não gosto de bagunças com muita gente. – Terminou de beber o chocolate e deixou a xícara de lado, dando um longo suspiro. Sentia-se um pouco mais aquecida depois daquela deliciosa xícara de chocolate quente.

- Você leva as coisas por um ponto de vista muito sério. – Hao disse com um sorriso calmo. – O natal não é apenas festa, sabia? – Hao encolheu os ombros. – Venha. – Ele ergueu-se e estendeu uma das mãos para Anna, que arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Para onde? – Perguntou olhando para ele, sem se levantar.

- Vamos montar a árvore de natal! – Ele respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

- Mas já são onze horas, Hao. – Anna revirou os olhos. – Além disso, eu não estou interessada.

- Oras, não seja assim tão mal-humorada. – Hao segurou-lhe uma das mãos e puxou-a para si, fazendo com que Anna quase caísse sobre ele, mas segurou-a numa espécie de abraço, para que ambos não caíssem no chão.

Ficaram assim por um tempo, em silêncio. Anna estava com as mãos apoiadas sobre o peito dele e tinha os olhos ligeiramente arregalados. O abraço de Hao era tão...aconchegante. Ela não sabia explicar. Espera...o abraço de Hao?! Ela afastou-se dele com um empurrão e desferiu-lhe uma lendária esquerda no rosto, que o fez voar para cima do pinheiro.

- Idiota! – Ela disse em um tom mais alto que o normal e virou-se para sair dali, mas foi segura pelo pulso quando estava próxima da porta. Hao já havia se levantado e a segurava.

- Vamos montar a árvore juntos, Anna. Pode ir embora depois disso se quiser. – Ele disse com calma. Ela poderia perguntar por que é que deveria ficar, mas ele com certeza inventaria alguma desculpa como: "o tempo ainda está muito frio e não dá para sair." Então apenas revirou os olhos e virou-se, caminhando até a tal árvore.

- Que seja logo. – Ela limitou-se a dizer isso e Hao sorriu.

- Claro. – Respondeu com calma e pegou uma pequena caixa que estava num canto qualquer da sala.

Os dois montaram a árvore juntos. Uma vez ou outra, Hao comentava coisas sobre o natal com Anna que, não parecia estar muito interessada. Chegaram a pegar uma escada onde Anna subiu para colocar a estrela no topo da árvore mas, jurou a Hao que, se ele olhasse para cima, seria um homem morto. Nem foi preciso dizer que ele ficou com uma marca roxa no rosto por levar mais um tapa – bem merecido – de Anna.

- Agora eu vou embora. – Ela disse, virando-se para sair da sala.

- E vai perder a melhor parte? – Hao perguntou para ela, segurando duas tomadas na mão. Uma era da árvore e a outra de uma possível extensão, instalada por ele.

- Que parte, Hao? – Anna revirou os olhos e virou-se para o shaman. – Eu já montei a árvore, não montei? Agora vou embora como eu disse que iria. – Iria virar-se, quando Hao uniu as duas tomadas. Os olhos de Anna foram tomados por uma pequena surpresa quando viu as luzes de natal se acenderem naquela árvore e dar mais vida à estrela que brilhava num forte tom amarelado no topo da árvore. Era lindo...a árvore que ela e ele...haviam montado.

- Eu adoro as luzes de natal. – Hao comentou, tendo um sorriso no rosto e deixou as tomadas de lado, caminhando até onde Anna estava. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou a tomar sua postura séria.

- É, são bonitas. – Respondeu apenas. – Agora vou indo. – Virou-se para caminhar dali e já estava para deixar o cômodo, quando Hao lhe segurou novamente. – O que foi ag...

Não teve tempo para terminar aquela frase. Apenas sentiu os lábios de Hao se juntarem aos seus e as bochechas se ruborizarem, arregalando ligeiramente os olhos. Por que? Por que ele fazia isso? Pior: por que ela não reagia? Os braços de Anna penderam para o lado do corpo.

"_O que você está fazendo, Anna?! Vamos, dê um tapa na cara desse idiota!"_ – Mas não fez isso. Não fez nada. Apenas ficou estática durante um tempo. – _"Só...desta vez..."_ – Foi o último pensamento que passou por sua mente, antes de ceder ao beijo daquele shaman. Os braços enlaçaram-se ao pescoço dele e os olhos se fecharam, aprofundando aquele beijo. Não podia mas...o corpo parecia não lhe obedecer naquele instante. Naquele único instante esqueceu-se de tudo. Só quis estar com ele, curtir aquele momento. Quando afastaram-se, ela apenas desviou os olhos e cerrou os punhos com certa força, sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

- Feliz natal, Anna. – Hao disse e baixou o rosto.

"Feliz natal, Anna." – Esta frase ecoou na mente dela durante algum tempo, antes que voltasse a realidade. Naquela noite, era natal. Naquela noite, queria se esquecer de tudo. Por isso sorriu. – Feliz natal, Hao. – Ela respondeu e ele ergueu o rosto, sorrindo para ela.

Naquela noite, os dois ficaram observando juntos as luzes de natal daquela árvore, próximos da lareira. Havia sido uma noite mágica para os dois. Não trocaram muitas palavras ou gestos, apenas ficaram abraçados vendo como as luzes apagavam e acendiam, num ritmo incessante. As vezes trocavam olhares e sorrisos. Mas uma coisa era certa: Hao e Anna jamais se esqueceriam daquele doce natal que passaram juntos e desejaram ardentemente que o próximo natal chegasse logo para que, ao menos uma vez no ano, os dois tivessem algum motivo para estarem juntos e felizes.

**Notas da autora:**

Acho que essa é a primeira fic que eu faço em menos de três horas e é também a primeira que eu faço de natal xD

Enfim, espero que gostem e deixem comentários. Ah, claro! Feliz natal para os meus queridos leitores!


End file.
